Love Me Two Times
by celeste9
Summary: Lester invites Becker and Jess over for dinner. Becker's pretty sure that isn't all they're going to have. Lester/Becker/Jess


A/N: Part of my L/B/J series, follows "Start As You Mean to Go On" and comes before "Body of Evidence". I think this goes without saying but just so no one is surprised, this a threesome so there is BOTH het AND slash in the smut. The title is from the Doors' song of the same name.

_**Love Me Two Times**_

They hadn't slept together yet. Or, actually, they slept together quite frequently but it was always just that - sleeping. They would fall asleep curled together and wake in a tangle of limbs that Becker, who usually woke first, would need some time to extricate himself from. Lester claimed to not care for cuddling but he was always as much a part of the mess as Becker and Jess, his arm a heavy weight that gripped Becker like he didn't want to let go or his nose pressed into the back of Becker's neck. Jess was worse, though. Her skinny arms could cling quite fiercely and she made the most charming, disgruntled noises in her sleep when Becker pushed her away.

Nice as it was, it was a lot to ask. There were only so many times Becker could wake up with Jess' thigh thrown across his groin or Lester's morning hard-on pressing into his arse before he went insane.

That particular morning, Becker rolled Jess onto Lester and left them so he could have a quiet wank in the bathroom, thinking of the way Jess' breasts felt against his chest and the smell of Lester's skin. Of course, he hadn't expected Lester to come through the door only moments later, not even a blink to show he was surprised to find Becker with one hand braced against the shower wall and his cock out.

"Christ, don't you knock?" Becker exclaimed.

"If you were that worried about someone walking in on you, you would have closed the door all the way," Lester said and nonchalantly gripped Becker's cock.

Becker bit his lip and nearly came right then. Lester stroked him efficiently, his hand feeling smoother than Becker's own and his eyes never leaving Becker's face. Becker came with a choked gasp, the whole situation feeling oddly surreal.

Especially when Lester simply walked silently to the sink and rinsed his hand off before starting to brush his teeth.

* * *

On Friday, Lester came by Becker's office for an unexpected visit. Becker swiveled his chair to face him, leaning back and spreading his legs just slightly. "This is a surprise, James. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Do you want to come over to mine tonight? I thought we could all have dinner; Jess has already agreed."

"You're cooking for us? How romantic."

"Yes, quite romantic, especially considering I do it all the time. I think you'd starve without me."

"Jess probably would," Becker said, smiling. "I'll come over if you do something for me first."

Lester raised his shoulders in a small shrug, as if he was completely unconcerned. "What makes you think I'm fussed enough about you being there to make bargains? I'm sure Jess and I would have a lovely time on our own."

"Liar. You'd miss me terribly."

"Well, Jess might," Lester allowed. It was actually fairly generous of him.

"Yes, so you see, you need me to keep Jess from being miserable. I know you can't bear the sight of her sad."

"All right then, let's hear it. What do you want from me?"

Becker got to his feet and circled Lester slowly, dragging his hand over Lester's hips before settling in front of him. "It's simple, really. All I want is a kiss."

Lester narrowed his eyes. "What, here? At the ARC?"

"I'll clear the CCTV after. Promise. After all, we can't have your reputation taking a blow because you were caught kissing me."

"Certainly not," Lester agreed with an approving look. But he gave in rather quickly. "For Jess," he said like he was steeling himself up to do something particularly nasty and self-sacrificing (he was such a drama queen). He leaned up to give Becker what he probably meant as a peck on the lips, but Becker had other ideas.

He held Lester's head in place and wrapped an arm around his waist, deepening the kiss until he could feel the way Lester leaned into him, clutching one hand into Becker's sleeve. "We all have tomorrow off," he said as the implications of that occurred to him.

Becker was pretty sure that the way Lester was looking at him was what was referred to as 'smouldering'. "I am very much aware of that."

He was so getting laid tonight.

* * *

Becker did a double-take as he entered Lester's kitchen that evening because Jess was actually sitting on the worktop, swinging her heels back and forth. Clearly there had been a serious invoking of the puppy eyes before Becker had got there.

"Becker!" Jess said and held her arms out. "Come give me a kiss."

So Becker did, because who was he to refuse a lady's request? "I can see you've made yourself extremely useful."

"James refused my offer. He said my helping just makes more work for him."

"You're a lovely girl, Jess," Lester said as he finished ripping leaves for a salad, "but you are a disaster in the kitchen."

Jess pretended to pout but her eyes were full of amusement.

"Can I help?" Becker offered, walking to Lester and giving the back of his neck a quick rub.

"Perhaps if you'd been here earlier, but I'm nearly done now."

Becker mouthed 'Oops,' at Jess, who giggled.

Lester eyed him. "I certainly hope you aren't having a joke at my expense."

"Would I do that?" Becker said, widening his eyes dramatically.

Lester smacked his shoulder and said, "You can set the table while I take the lasagne out. Pour us some wine."

"Ooh, can I pick the wine?" Jess asked as she slid to her feet.

"Knock yourself out," Becker said, carrying the plates into the dining room.

They had a very enjoyable meal, good food and better company. Lester had even made a chocolate pudding for dessert. Prompted by Jess making a sinfully appreciative noise at her first bite, Becker turned it into a challenge to see who could be the most inappropriate. Halfway through her bowl Jess was unable to keep a straight face any longer, so Becker decided he must be the winner.

Lester simply rolled his eyes at them but the discreet shifting in his chair had not gone unnoticed.

They split the washing up between them so it went by quickly, despite the fact Becker and Jess had started flicking water at each other halfway through. Lester was clearly in an indulgent mood as he had only half-heartedly scolded them, laughter flickering in his eyes.

When they finished, no one seemed to know quite what to do, so Becker decided to save them all some awkwardness. He took Jess' hand and pulled her in close and then leaned in to kiss Lester's mouth. "Can we go to the bedroom now? Please?"

"Is that what you…?" Lester started, glancing questioningly from Becker to Jess.

Jess squeezed Becker's hand and rested her other hand on Lester's hip.

"Please," Becker repeated.

That seemed to be enough to settle it as Lester nodded once and then pushed lightly at Becker's chest to get him to move away. Becker and Jess trailed after Lester as he walked through his flat to the bedroom.

When he got there, though, he stood standing in the middle of the room, looking a little lost, or at least as lost as Lester got. Becker was unused to seeing him this unsure and he couldn't even begin to guess at what Lester was thinking.

Becker decided it was up to him, again, to dispel the awkwardness. He figured he'd been the idiot when this whole thing had started so it was about time he was able to take the lead. Slipping one arm around Lester's waist and holding out his other arm for Jess to curl into, Becker bent his head to kiss Lester's neck softly.

"James," he said. "James, it's only us." He could feel Jess' small body pressed against him, her arm caught between him and Lester.

"Do you…" Lester started, stopped, swallowed, and tried again. "I don't… Is this…? Christ," he muttered and tipped his head back so Becker could better get at his neck.

"Don't think so much," Jess said as her fingers started to undo Lester's buttons. "Don't you want us?"

Becker could see by looking at her face that she was nervous but he loved her a little for the way she was, the way she was always more concerned about everyone else, the way she worried for Lester instead of herself. He turned his head, so he was just resting on Lester's shoulder, and smiled at her while he ran his hand up her back. She was slightly flushed but she smiled back at him, her muscles becoming less tense beneath his hand.

"Is that a serious question?" Lester was asking, sounding once again like his familiar self. "Did you really ask me that?"

They both ignored him. Jess had made quick work of his buttons and Becker straightened up to push him back onto the bed.

Lester made a small, gasping, breathy sound as he landed on his arse and glared. "Hilary."

"James," Becker mocked. He more gently set Jess down and suggested, "Please feel free to rid yourselves of all unnecessary articles of clothing. By which I mean all of them."

"Thank you for the clarification. Jess and I had absolutely no idea what you meant."

"Just being helpful," Becker said. He was sure he would have been able to say something smarter if he hadn't been distracted by the way Lester's shirt was hanging open or by the fact that Jess hadn't bothered to fix her skirt where it was rucked halfway up her thighs.

"I think," Jess said as she settled her hand on Lester's thigh and leaned into him, "that we should ignore him until he takes his own advice."

"Splendid idea," Lester readily agreed and tugged Jess in until she was nearly in his lap. He nuzzled Jess' neck and nipped at her skin until she started making those soft noises Becker had been so frustrated by.

Well, that wasn't playing fair. Becker hastily pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, pettily hoping that Lester would be bothered by the mess.

Lester smirked at him from over Jess' shoulder. "I think he's got the idea now." He let himself fall onto his back, bringing Jess with him.

Becker was momentarily distracted from his task by first the vision of Jess' bum where she was kneeling over Lester and then by the incredibly thorough kiss she leaned down to give him. But then Becker remembered that the faster he got his trousers off the faster he could join them.

Of course, that was when Lester managed to get Jess' shirt off, which was a whole other sort of distraction. She rolled onto her side next to Lester and watched Becker finally get his trousers over his feet and climb onto the bed on her other side.

"Oh, look at him trying to be coy," Jess said, moving until she had her knees bracketing Becker's hips. She snapped the waistband of his underwear. "We've all seen what you've got, Becker."

Oh, right. So they had. He couldn't help it if he didn't have a shred of modesty, could he? He'd made an effort to be polite around Jess but nobody's perfect, and anyway, she should have knocked.

"Some of us are intimately acquainted with it," Lester said.

"What?" Jess stuck out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout. "Have you boys been playing without me?"

"I caught him having a wank in the bathroom the other morning so I gave him a helping hand."

Jess sniggered. "Poor baby. You must be feeling dreadfully unsatisfied to be sneaking off for private sessions."

"Only because you're both terrible teases," Becker protested. "You're always draping yourself all over me and making those little noises and I can't count how many times I've woken up with James' cock against my arse but then he never does anything about it."

"I am now," Lester pointed out.

"Don't worry," Jess said, stroking his cheek. "It's not just you. I touched myself in the bath last night and thought about you and James."

And that was... Becker thrust up his hips and rolled them over until Jess was pinned beneath him. He kissed her until she was gasping and moaning into his mouth, rubbing up against her, and didn't pull away until it occurred to him they did still need to breathe. He met Lester's eyes and then moved off to the side, letting Lester settle between Jess' legs instead.

Lester kissed her throat and down to the swell of her breasts before he commented, "What do you think, Becker? Too many clothes?"

"Definitely," Becker said, and as Lester sat back onto his heels Becker carefully lifted Jess up so he could remove her bra. She was happily pliant but her cheeks had turned rosy so Becker did his best to distract her. With his mouth, obviously.

She was skimming her nails up and down Becker's back and then she gasped, her fingers stilling and her nails digging into his skin. Becker kissed her shoulder and looked down to where Lester had his fingers up Jess' skirt. He grinned and Lester's mouth quirked before he met Jess' gaze.

"Jess, sweetheart, will you let me…?"

And Jess tilted her hips up so Lester pulled off her skirt and her panties.

Becker was pretty sure he knew what Lester was intending on doing so he made sure he was neatly out of the way, idly flicking his fingertips across one of Jess' nipples instead.

Jess seemed to have figured it out as well and she was staring wide-eyed at Lester between her legs, leaning up on one elbow with her other hand clutching Becker's wrist. "Oh, you don't have to… James, please…"

But Lester dipped his head down between Jess' thighs and she collapsed down onto her back, words stretching into a moan. She released her grip on Becker's wrist and he went back to what he'd been doing, teasing her with his fingers while he whispered into her ear.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? You're so gorgeous. Oh, shit, Jess. You know I used to think about this? I'd think about having my mouth on your skin," he said and demonstrated for her. Because he was thoughtful like that.

"And I've thought about _this,_ I've thought about watching you, watching James get to have you. I pictured it like this, even, watching him eat you out before he fucks you in his bed."

Jess was whimpering, her hips arching up, and Becker glanced down to see Lester had raised his head slightly, his eyebrows raised. Okay, he was going to pay for that comment later. Oh, well.

Jess had grabbed fistfuls of Lester's hair and she must have been yanking, because Lester returned his full attention to her again. Becker went back to murmuring in her ear and he could see the moment when she came, eyes clenched shut and her body trembling until she went limp.

Becker stroked her hair from her face and after a moment, Lester disappeared into the bathroom.

"God," Jess said, her eyes opening to slits. "That was lovely."

Becker snorted. "Judging by how vocal you were, I think 'lovely' is an understatement."

She bit her lip, smiling impishly. "Was I loud? Oops. I hope the walls are thick." She seemed utterly relaxed and comfortable now, any trace of her earlier nervousness vanished. It was easy sometimes to forget how young she was. Becker got the idea that Lester had known exactly what he was doing, beyond simply the obvious.

When Lester returned, Becker noted with an appreciative glance that he had lost all his clothes. He sat next to Jess and kissed her palm.

She twisted her fingers in his. "I think I should thank you for that."

"No need," Lester said, returning her smile. He looked from Jess to Becker and back to Jess again. "Ladies' choice. Which one of us do you want?"

Jess' eyes fell shut for an instant. "As fabulous as I'm sure that would be, and believe me, I'm going to have both of you, what I'd really like right now is to watch you drive Becker completely mad."

"Oh, I do like that idea," Lester said and kissed Jess hard and dirty. "Would you like me to fuck him?"

They grinned wickedly at each other as Jess nodded.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Becker asked petulantly. "You don't even know if I like bottoming."

Lester crawled over to him, pushing him down onto his back. "You'll like it," he said, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

All right, yes, Becker was pretty sure he would. His cock certainly seemed to like the idea. But he had to be contrary so he said, "Generally I prefer to be the one calling the shots."

"You're going to have to earn that with me," Lester said and proceeded to give Becker what was possibly the most amazingly hot kiss he'd ever had in his entire life.

After that, there wasn't any question that Becker would let Lester do whatever he wanted. He could stick his whole fist up Becker's bum for all Becker cared.

Actually, he might like that. Maybe later.

Lester slipped his fingers into Becker's underwear and pulled, so Becker hastily lifted his hips up to facilitate their removal. "Turn over," Lester directed.

So Becker did. He had never been accused of not being able to follow the chain of command, after all. He settled onto his stomach and felt Lester kiss his spine, making his way slowly downwards.

"Are you going to do what I think you are?" Jess asked.

"He'd fucking well better be," Becker muttered.

"Isn't that... dirty? I mean, you're really going to put your tongue _there?"_

"He's clean," Lester said as he stroked his hand over Becker's arse. "You've had a wash, haven't you, Becker?"

Fuck, Lester's hand was so distracting. "Oh, yes. I'm so clean. I was... very thorough." There was a reason he'd been so late to arrive to dinner, after all.

There was a long pause as Lester doubtless pondered that mental image before he said in a somewhat choked voice, "I'm sure you were." But he got his own back as he traced his tongue around Becker's hole and made an exploratory lick. Pretty soon after that Becker forgot how to think.

His addled brain registered Jess saying, "My, he's really enjoying that, isn't he? He's actually purring," and then Lester's tongue went away.

Becker made his displeasure very evident but Lester ignored him, instead telling Jess, "I could show you how."

"Could you?" Jess sounded intrigued.

"Yes, but we'll save the lesson for another day." The mattress shifted as Lester moved to the bedside table.

Becker heard a drawer open and close and then Lester moved back on the bed, popping open a bottle.

"Here, why don't you try," Lester was saying. "Stretch him with your fingers first, it'll make it easier and more comfortable for him."

"Like this?" came Jess' voice and then one tentative finger breached his hole.

"Just like that," Lester assured her. "But you can push in all the way, you won't hurt him. Wriggle it around a bit."

"Fuck," Becker swore as Jess started to get the idea, moving her finger in and out. And… oh, fuck, yes, right there.

Becker moaned, Jess said, "Oh," and Lester started laughing.

"His prostate," he announced to the room. As if there had been any doubt.

"I'm... I'm so glad we can provide Jess with her education in the mechanics of gay sex," Becker managed to say in a voice that almost stayed even.

Jess tried an experimental push of her finger that made Becker bite his tongue and clench his hands in the sheets. "What a good subject you are," she said with a giggle.

"Try two fingers," Lester suggested.

Clearly Jess was a fast learner. She moved her fingers in and out, nudging Becker's prostate, and didn't even need prompting to add a third finger. And then she removed all of them.

Becker tried not to whimper.

"I think that's good enough," she said and shifted over to the bedside table. "I assume you keep condoms here? Oh, good." There was the sound of a package tearing. "Here, sweetie, let me."

Lester's protest at Jess calling him 'sweetie' turned into a gasped moan and Becker muffled his laughter into his arm.

Jess' hand stroked Becker's spine briefly. "I want you to look at each other. Can you?"

Lester said, "You heard the lady," and slapped Becker on the arse. "Turn over."

"I see how it's going to be," Becker complained as he did what he was told. "Roll over, Becker, sit up, Becker, be quiet, Becker. I've half a mind not to put up with it any more."

"So you say," Lester said, bending Becker's legs more and pushing them apart. "But it's apparent you don't actually mind." He shoved in without any warning and Becker promptly forgot what they'd been talking about.

"Does that... Doesn't it hurt?" Jess said after a moment, hesitant and curious.

Becker groaned as Lester thrust into him, squeezing his thighs tighter around Lester's waist. He slid one hand up the back of Lester's neck and pulled his hair when Lester couldn't quite stifle his laugh. "No, Jess, definitely doesn't hurt."

"Look, he loves it," Lester added. "I do know what I'm doing."

"Oh, shut up," Becker hissed between his teeth, deciding the hair-pulling hadn't got his point across and instead pinching his fingers into Lester's skin. He wished his nails were longer.

Jess leaned in closer to him, sliding her hand over his stomach. "I'd be more careful about not aggravating the person responsible for whether you have an orgasm or not if I were you," she suggested.

Lester's movements stuttered a moment as his shoulders shook with amusement.

Becker decided he should probably just not say anything. He was proud of himself for being able to muster enough brain activity for that sort of restraint.

"You look really hot like that, you know," Jess said, lowering her voice and speaking more intimately, apparently taking a page out of Becker's book. "I knew you'd look pretty on your back, letting James have his way with you. Not so perfect and tidy any more, are you?"

"Fuck," Becker said and reached his hand for his cock but Jess grabbed his wrist.

"Not just yet. Did we say he could do that, James?"

"We did not," Lester said, still sounding admirably steady for someone who was balls-deep in another man's arse.

"Hate you," Becker murmured. "Hate you both so much."

"We know, baby," Jess said and tweaked his nipple. "Tell me you wanted this. Tell me how you used to think about James shagging you."

Oh, fucking hell. "I did," he admitted. "I pictured it, pictured it like this, in his bed, or… or sometimes in his office. On the desk."

Lester made a sort of strangled sound that Becker would have been smug about causing if he hadn't so desperately needed someone to touch his cock.

Jess had settled down next to him, her mouth by his ear. "Ooh, I like that one. Tell me about that one."

"When… when he was lecturing. I used to think about how I could just kiss him, kiss him and he'd shut up. I thought about how I'd get on my knees and suck him 'til he was wet and then he could shove me over his desk, push my trousers down and fuck me right there. I… Sometimes I thought about how you'd see the footage, it would be on the CCTV and you'd see it." But Becker had never known what to do with those strange feelings. He hadn't understood what he'd wanted until he'd got it.

"How shockingly kinky," Jess said after a pause, her breath warm on Becker's skin. "Except not really that shocking. It is you, after all." She skimmed her hand down his chest, down his stomach, and curled her little hand around his cock - finally, finally. "Want to come now, Hils?"

And he did. For a moment the world dimmed out and there was nothing but sensation, the smell of sweat and sex and Jess' shampoo, the fullness of having Lester's cock inside him. Everything went dark and he just breathed, awareness eventually seeping back in. He opened his eyes again to see that Jess was petting him and Lester had fallen forward onto an elbow, lips pressing a kiss into Becker's shoulder.

Okay. Well, that was… lovely, he thought, biting down on his laugh.

Lester sat back on the bed and Becker dropped his feet to the mattress. Lester pushed one hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up oddly, while Jess got to her knees.

"You're brilliant," Lester told her. "Have I ever told you that?"

"You certainly haven't, though, why, I have no idea. We should have sex more often if it helps you remember that it's okay to pay me compliments." Jess grinned at him and then planted a kiss on Becker's mouth.

"I'm just gonna lay here for a bit, if no one minds," Becker said when she'd pulled back. He was almost certain he couldn't move even if he'd wanted to. His limbs were strangely unresponsive but luckily he was quite content where he was.

"You're kind of sticky," Jess said, wrinkling her nose. "Maybe you should go and take a shower or at least get a washcloth."

"I'm good here, thanks." He was probably going to start feeling disgusting fairly shortly but moving didn't sound terribly appealing.

"Perhaps you just need some help to get started," Lester said and Becker knew that look.

At the first warm touch of Lester's tongue, Becker pressed his head back into the pillow, his back arching up. "Oh, God." He thought he might actually die. These two were going to kill him with sex and it was going to be amazing.

"He really likes using his tongue," Jess observed and then Lester moved onto his side, brushing his fingers through Becker's hair.

"That's a little better," he said.

"But still gross," Jess said and made a face at her hand. "I think it's still on my hand. Probably James, too." She shoved at Becker's shoulder. "Come on, get up."

Becker was going to complain about the manhandling but then Jess stood up and yes, he knew that look, too.

"No one said you had to have a shower by yourself," she said.

On second thought, maybe he could move.

_**End**_


End file.
